Lost Writers
by Jacky Speare
Summary: three newsboys fall in love with three newspaper journalists after reading their work
1.

Lost Writers: Chapter 1  
Jacky Speare  
  
  
Nick was sitting on the corner of Broadway and West 41st. Street when he heard Seth coming up from behind him.   
"How ya do'n?" Seth muttered from behind.  
Nick didn't bother to lift his head from his newspaper. He knew Seth when he heard him. Seth had that deep Brooklyn accent, unlike his own Manhattan lingo.   
"You see that girl ova there? She's looking at ya."   
Nick glanced up at Seth's remark and found only a stray spaniel nibbling on a rotten banana from the grocer's across the busy, brick street. He was hoping to find Lauren at his feet, but there was no sign of her.   
"You still thinking about Lauren?" asked Seth.  
"How can I not?". Nick replied in an irritated, angry voice.   
"Hey! Remember... you ain't the only one who misses someone!" Seth answered back.  
He sat down beside Nick on the curb. A man came up and spotted him 5 cents for the Sunday paper and moved on the mob of people. Nick remembered the two girls, Lauren and Anne. He pictured the four of them on the North bridge skipping rocks a few months ago. The Lauren's visage: her brown hair in the wind and her hazel eyes twinkling in the sunlight was vivid. He saw Anne and Seth on the dock below smiling at each other. Everything was perfect at that moment.   
Nick looked up to find himself covered head to toe in mud. Seth was already up cursing at the rude driver that was already 5 blocks down.   
  
"Damn drivers! You ok Nick?" said Seth.  
"Yeah. Let's get back to the Lodging House to clean up a bit. Nobody's gonna buy papes from two boys sitting on the curb covered in mud." Nick said with sorrow and pity in his voice. The two walked off into the street, heading for what they called home.  
  
To be continued...  



	2. chapter 2

Lost Writers: Chapter 2  
Jacky Speare  
  
Seth and Nick walked into a cloud of smoke.   
"What ya don' tha for? Ya knows it's bad for ya's health and all..." raged Seth.  
Puc and Jack were sitting at the card table smoking cigarrettes.   
  
Puc was the playful kind. He's not so good with words, but in the end he makes a lasting impression.  
Jack, on the other hand, took things more seriously. Jack wasn't as playful as Puc. He had this air about him- like   
he knows everything that's going to happen just the way he knows it will. With a blank expression on his face, you  
would have a hard time deciphering if he was smiling at a joke or if he disliked it all together. When Jack was   
really happy, you could catch a crooked smile and a twinkle in his brilliant green eyes. On hot summer days, like this   
one, his sleek black hair shone in the sunlight other than his usual cap which was normally perched on his head.   
Jack too had a girl, Kimberly. She was his world until the day that she and her friends, Lauren and Anne,   
were taken back to Virginia after Kimberly's grandfather found that they were seeing "dirty ink rats with no future,   
and with no business seeing proper ladies in New York alleys". It broke his heart those few months ago. Seth, Nick,   
and Jack had been ripped from the one happiness in thier lives, love.   
  
"Give me a break Seth...What....uh...", Puc was looking at their mud drenched clothing. "Cab drivers?   
you know not to sit on the curbs...ya know what they say, ' Curb sitters, bench warmers, all bummers..and , uh they   
sell no papes!' !"  
  
"You dolt! That doesn't even rhyme!" snapped Jack.  
  
Nick walked over to Jack and sat beside him. Each of them knew what the other was thinking about. The  
same expression was healed on nearly every newsboy's face. They all sat scattered around the room searching through   
papers. Everyday for months they sat looking through the day's paper for columns and articles with authors by the name   
of Anne Capri, Lauren Waters, and Kimberly Robinson. For in fact, all the boys had fallen in love with the three writers   
and their stories.   
  
To Be Continued...   



End file.
